


Nox Aeterna Somnus

by Firstone33



Series: Final Fantasy Alternate [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Impregnation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Follows main plot. Noctis and Luna learn from visions and dreams of an future they die and upon reuniting travel to change their fate.Chapter 9 & 13 explicit sex scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to delete ascension of the king and rewrite it.
> 
> This starts just after they get regalia to hammerhead and rest at haven, from there the story remains same but Luna will join them during chapter 2 onwards.
> 
> This is much better to be honest sorry if it's little rushed but I needed to.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Leide 

 

What a weird dream Noctis yawned something was strange yet familiar about the dream but it was probably nothing, Noctis noticed the others were up." Morning buddy!". Noctis waved indifferently.

" Breakfast if you wish noct".

" thanks Specs".

Noctis ate his plate of eggs and bacon." so shall we continue noct in helping Dave with the creature?". Noctis nodded, Gladio stood." then get your asses in gear!". The group packed up and headed to the location of the beast.

" that's a dualhorn?".

" not your normal kind either....strange".

Indeed Noctis thought it was strange too, Noctis felt like he fought it before." let us not charge in guys....let's ambush it". His friends looked at him Ignis even looked confused." good idea noct".

" yeah....I Don't know why it feels like I did this before....maybe my dream is getting to me".

The four planned their strategy, Noctis walked over." hey! Big guy over here!". The mutant dualhorn gave a inhuman roar and charged this was Gladio's cue he summons his greatsword and with one swing causes the beast to fall over sideways.

" Yeah!".

The beast got up and roared." Ignis!". Ignis threw a fire spell prompt summoned both pistols and fired, Noctis warpstrikes a couple times and the beast was soon dead." great job!". All four cheered Ignis came up." I am impressed Noctis". Noctis shrugged.

" I just got this feeling that i should be better...it's weird like I knew what to do...maybe my learning is rubbing off me".

Noctis hears his phone Cindy tells them the car is fixed and ready to go." come on let's get going Galdin Quay awaits!". Gladio, Ignis and Prompto just shrugged and followed after.

The group after taking a picture were on their way to Galdin Quay listening to radio as they headed." so noct ready to be married to lady Luna!". Noctis grins." yep and you will get to see her prom finally". Prompto grins, Ignis smirked as Gladio chuckled.

" now now let's not get too comfy now".

They soon arrived as they walked to the docks a man came up." I am afraid you are out of luck...boats bring you here they will not set forth". Noctis looked at him." have we met?". The man looks at him with a smirk.

" hmmm maybe of course not though I feel we will meet again and be good friends".

He suddenly throws something that Gladio catches." what is this a souvenir?". The man smirked." consider it your allowance". Gladio steps forward abit." yeah and whose allowing us?". 

" a man of no consequences".

And he walked away, Noctis frowned but they needed to go but upon getting to docks no ships and were greeted by a man named Dino who practically blackmailed them to get a gemstone on the mountain not far.

" it seems we have no choice".

Noctis nods it was not long and easy to get the gemstone for Dino who apologize for his actions in truth he wanted to be a jeweler Noctis forgave him thinking that he could be a valuable asset.

The gang rented a room and soon went to bed after talking and eating, Ignis got up first he stretched." Gladio Prompto if Noctis wakes tell him I went out I will return". Ignis left the room and headed to the docks but still no ships.

" strange?".

Dino was gone Ignis headed back to the room when he saw a paper he lifts and reads, the headline said insomnia fell Ignis closed his eyes he looks at the others he had no choice he heads back and enters." Ignis...what's that look for?". Ignis hands Gladio the paper.

" it's in every paper".

" what is?".

Gladio lifted it and prompto spoke." Insomnia falls". Noctis gasped." is this some kind of joke?". Ignis looked at him Noctis walked but stopped." .....wait....guys...we need to go back...if it's true..". They looked at him." are you sure?". 

" just trust me".

" alright let's go....but noct I fear you will not like what you will see when we get there".

" i know...but I just feel I have to".

' go she will be there child'.

Noctis looked around who was that? He shook his head." noct you okay buddy?". Noctis nodded and they headed out.

* on road outside insomnia*

Luna with libertus' help helped nyx walk." thanks just wish I had the strength to move...". Libertus snorted." well now not so easy now is it hero". Luna smiled then a car stopped and she saw him." Luna...you....you're alive..".

Luna let go of nyx." Noctis...it has been a long time...". Noctis had no words here she was the voice said she would be here and she was. Luna remembered the voice telling her he would come and now he had.

" yeah....Nyx you look like shit".

" yeah that ring does wonders for you".

Noctis looks at her she need not tell him to have him know." he died a king a father Noctis...he loved you to the very end". She saw tears." that's good...". Noctis quickly wiped the tears away." come on let's get out of this rain".

" you go ahead me and Nyx are gonna go back to galahd then maybe go to lestallum".

Luna walks up." thank you nyx both of you may the six guide you". That was when Gentiana appeared." worry not lady lunafreya they will be safe". And they turned and walked away." let us go we have much to talk about".

" come lady lunafreya".

Luna nods at the spectacle man and climbs into the regalia and soon they were off back to hammerhead." oh um....Luna this is Gladio my shield". Luna nods at the large man." your father died protect his king...he was a brave man". Gladio silent nods.

" That is prompto".

" ah yes thank you for helping Pryna".

" ah it was no problem".

Noctis chuckled." at not least but last Ignis my advisor resident chef and friend". Luna smiled as Ignis was respectful." it is an honor Lady Lunafreya". Luna nods." same and please Luna or lunafreya is fine". Ignis nodded keeping focus on road as he drove.

" Noctis....your father wished for me to give you this".

Luna pulled out the ring." to give to the next king". Noctis reached but he closes her hand over it." could you hold it just alittle longer". Luna nods and puts ring away and it was silent once more.

They arrived to hammerhead." hey guys...oh lady Lunafreya well this is good news honor to meet ya highness". Luna smiled." name's Cindy". 

" thank you Cindy for your concern".

" Let us rest and form a plan of action afterwards".

" Good idea Specs come on let's get you some new clothes first I am sure you are tired and hungry and need to clean".

Luna nods And followed Noctis into the trailer she took a shower while Noctis got her new clothes similar to his in fact were he had actually had copies of his regular Fatigues he sets them folded on bed.

Luna comes out towel wrapped around her she changed into his clothes which fit comfortably." thank you Noctis....they fit well". Noctis blushed." no problem....i had a extra few pairs of my normal clothes". Luna was blushing.

" I see still thank you".

" Come on let's go and eat I am sure you are starved".

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having this a mix of episode Luna, Noctis and other elements including EP Ignis alt ending.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Hammerhead

 

" and that is what transpired".

Noctis clenched hands into fist, he should have known not many liked his father why he was surprised was beyond him but what could have done his father knew and sent him away to save him.

" we should have been there...".

" noct we would not have known either way do not let the king's death be in vain".

Noctis remained silent, Gladio crossed arms over chest." so now what? We just sit and do nothing?". Prompto was silent as well Ignis sighed." it is up to Noctis and Lunafreya". Luna closed her eyes.

" i must go and forge covenants with the astrals to aid the chosen king it is my duty".

" we will come with....I can't just sit and do nothing!".

Noctis shook in anger." I can't....". Luna laid a hand on his own." I would want nothing else". Noctis looked at her he bowed his head." thanks...all of you...I won't let you down Luna..". Luna smiled he said it before.

" I know you won't..".

" first we should meet with the Marshall at the Tomb and proceed from there".

Noctis stood looking to his friends, Ignis stepped up." then it's settle I will gather supplies then we will head out". Noctis nodded his three friends left leaving him and Luna alone.

" I hate this....I hate being so powerless...".

" I know....".

" But....I have to fight....even if it means dying...".

Luna bit her lip she knew the prophecy knew that her and Noctis were destined to die in the end to save the world." we will find a way...I have faith". Noctis smiled." yeah...thanks Luna". Luna cleared her throat.

" I suppose we should go we have much to do".

The two left the trailer meeting up with the others." I have procured provosions and set to go". Noctis nods and the five climbed into the regalia with him, Luna and gladio in back while prompto sat up in passenger seat while ignis drove.

It was not long before they reached the prairie outpost there they found Monica." Monica". Monica bows." I am glad you are safe your highness the Marshall waits at the tomb". Noctis nodded.

The group decided to walk to the tomb, they had to fight sabertusks and some flying beasts after that they came upon the tomb they entered finding Cor." you made it....here before you lies one of many of your forebears powers". Noctis looked down at the statue.

In it's hands was a one handed short sword." become the king you were destined to be fulfill your calling". Noctis looks at him nodding." okay...". Noctis extends his right hand and the sword flies into him as if stabbing him he stumbled back abit.

" may the power of kings go with your majesty".

Noctis nods." I thought you would protect prince Noctis but I see a fire in your eyes I have not seen in a long time....your father would be proud". Noctis looked down at his hand which he closed into a fist." I know....".

" there is another tomb not far I am coming with i want to gauge your strength".

Cor looks and sees Luna." ah the oracle it is an honor to see you alright". Luna nodded." I see the prince has already made you comfy". She blushed, she fiddled with her hands." yes". Cor smirked." come let's go".

" So Cor how many tombs are there?".

" thirteen in all but we only know the locations of a few this one is in keytriach trench it was where lucis and the empire once fought but now the nifs control".

Ignis hummed." seemed no matter where we go the empire controls". Cor hummed." yes unfortunately". They came around a corner and came upon the trench not far were immobile magitek armors and some Troops." hey cor got to be pretty tough to take on one of those". Cor chuckled.

" think you can? Show me what you got".

Noctis summons his engine, ignis his daggers, gladio hi greatsword, prompto his gun, cor his katana and Luna held the oracle's trident ignis touches noctis." aim for the legs also weak against lightning magic". Noctis nods

Noctis warpstrikes the armor which responded by firing at him, Noctis warps out of the way as ignis sends a lightning spell at it gladio then comes performing a dawnhammer technique, Prompto gave cover fire.

Luna decided to help Noctis using what she had learned she warped ramming her trident into it's core with noctis' engine blade infused with lightning and the armor fell.

They got away as it exploded." good job I am impressed even more you did good too prompto". Prompto got giddy." wow...the marshal just praised me!". Cor smirked." Don't let it get to your head". The group reached a cave entrance that led to where the next tomb was.

" this is where we go our separate ways here this key opens all the tombs".

Noctis takes it." I'm going to investigate the nifs until next time good luck". Cor turned and walked away." you too, let's go". The group went on further and found what appeared to be a mine of sorts." likely where refugees took shelter during war not knowing of the dangers".

" oh man....I get the creeps just being in here".

" same here let's hurry and get the royal arm".

Noctis feels Luna grasp his hand it was slightly shaking he squeezed back to comfort her." you okay Luna?". Luna took a deep breath." yes...I am now". Noctis nods letting go and the group went on their way.

" woah!".

Imps appeared but they were taken down quickly, Noctis looks at Luna who seemed determined he liked that about her when they first met she had a strength he wished he had.

They continued encountering more imps but like last time easily fought through them after going through locked doors they came to the tomb when a half spider half woman creature attacked." A Arachne! Noctis Fire is it's weakness!". Noctis pulls out a orb of fire and throws it.

The Daemon screamed in pain it hits Noctis slamming him into the wall and turned onto Luna who gripped her trident the daemon shrieked And charged Luna dodged strike five times with trident.

It shrieked in horrid pain, Luna warps and come to down ramming the trident into it's head everyone was shocked as she did she gave a battle cry before killing the daemon Luna fell with it she manages to recover quickly.

" Woah! That was Awesome! Luna is a badass!".

Noctis had seen it he was in awe." Luna...wow". Luna blushed." I seen my mother and brother fight a few times". Luna felt embarrassed for twelve years when she had time trained herself to fight.

" hey you did good Luna the daemon slaying oracle!".

All laughed at prompto's joke, Luna felt with them she could be herself to do something to help." come on let's get this arm". Noctis unlocks the tomb and enters he extends his hand and absorbs the axe of the conqueror he walks out." two down eleven to go though Luna has the trident so ten to go".

His friends nodded." then let us leave". They began making their way back with no trouble and were out of the place when cor called." thought I lost another king...nifs have made a base at the border Monica will give you the details". Noctis hummed and hung up.

" what did he want".

" said that the empire made a base on the border not far said to meet with Monica". Noctis and gang soon left heading back to the outpost.

Monica explained they will help cor tomorrow the group rented the trailer and soon went to bed to prepare for tomorrow to hit niflheim hard Noctis was going to make them wish they had a treaty to protect them.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that thank you all for the kudos and comments on my fics.
> 
> To Fuzzi_Fox, nicolareed, Saber007 and others for being great friends on AO3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna Explain Something The voice luna and noctis heard was Gentiana who will explain the visions they had, i do not know if i will do a chapter or two during episode ignis from chapter 9 onwards i am planning on showing what the others do during ten years of darkness.
> 
> anyways onwards to base busting at Norduscaen Fortress!

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Norduscaen Border

 

" Highness glad you made it the marshal is waiting inside we will be the diversion while you and the marshal attack from within".

Noctis nodded he turns to his friends and Luna who he then asks." Luna you sure you want to stay with the others?". Luna nods Noctis nods back, he looks at the others Gladio smirks.

" Good Luck".

Noctis just smirked and squeezed through the opening in the wall Cor sees him.

" Alright you ready we will ambush them while Monica and the others distract them from the front".

Noctis follows him summoning his Engine Blade and begins the attack, Noctis warpstrikes a Imperial then flips back as A MT Axeman swings it's axe, Noctis performs a combo attack then stabs it in the core killing it.

Cor using Iaido techniques cuts down Soldiers Noctis leaps down cutting down a rifleman then warpstrikes another.

" Impressive!".

Noctis gives Cor a Thumbs Up then Dodges gunfire, He cursed and lobs a fire Spell at a group, Cor jumps away as a MT swings a Sword and cuts it down." Good come on". Noctis follows Cor and they take care of the rest, eventually the gates open.

" Marshal!".

Ignis spoke as they walked in, Noctis walks up to Luna." I am fine Noctis i aprpreciate your Concern". Noctis smiled glad his friends protected her.

" Yeah Luna wiped out most of the soldiers! man should have seen it!".

Luna blushed at Prompto's Praise, Ignis smiled." Indeed she seems can take care of herself". Noctis Smiled." Stay right where you are!". the group looks up and sees a Imperial dropship flying overhead.

" Well if it isn't Cor the Immortal....So you survived the Citadel, matters not! you will die here and now".

Cor glares." Loqi Tummelt still trying to get back in the Empire's good graces". the dropship hatch opened revealing a cuirass type Magitek Armor.

" Not only do i get to slay the Immortal i get to slay the Prince himself!". the Cuirass jumps and lands before them.

* Invidia - Final Fantasy XV Ost*

" Be Careful!".

Loqi begins firing at them, Noctis and the group scatter into Cover." Kill them but take the oracle alive!". Luna clutched her Trident tight, Noctis warpstrikes a couple MTs and Human Soldiers.

Luna warps and brings down some soldiers, Ignis rushes at The Magitek Armor and strikes with a Flurry of strikes.

" Aim For the Legs!".

Gladio roared a fierce battle cry swinging his greatsword with fierce strength Noctis warpstrikes it with Luna, Prompto summons Bioblaster and fires at the legs damaging the Armor more as Loqi within it curses.

" I will not Fail!".

Noctis ssummons lightning and Hurls it At Loqi, the Armor falls over and all attack fiercely then Noctis takes a Lightning Spell and infuses his Engine Blade with it and reverse it and warps onto the Armor and rams it into it the Center causing it to meltdown and collapse in a smouldering heap leaking gasoline.

the hatch opened revealing a unconscious Loqi." Well that was fun....Let's never do that again". Noctis chuckled at Prompto.

" Can't guarantee anything Prom".

the group meets on the road between the gates to Lucis and Duscae." You all did well i am impressed i don't need to stay to know you have what it takes, i will continue to watch the Nifs Until next time". Cor with Monica leaves heading back to the outpost.

Ignis goes and retrieves the Regalia and they were off to Lestallum." Noct we are low on fuel let us stop and refill before we head out".

" Sounds good Specs".

Luna remained silent as they pulled into a station, Noctis got out and began to fill the regalia his phone went off, Luna heard him say iris.

Luna looked away of course he would have someone else they had not seen each other for twelve years." So My Sister calls you and not me?". Ignis rolled his eyes." To be fair your name was not among the dead".

Gladio sighed, Noctis noticed the sad look on Luna." Luna you okay?". Luna looks at him." Yes....i am just tired is all". suddenly Prompto squeeled." Chocobos! Chocobos!".

" Prompto we do not have time!".

" it is up to Noct Gladio".

Noctis thought a moment." sure why not Iris can wait alittle longer Gladio Come on". They hop into the Regalia and headed to the chocobo post they arrived and Prompto practically jumped out and headed to the owner.

" Hello there strangers what can i do for you all". Prompto grins." We like to ride the chocobos". the older man sighed." sorry but afraid can't ever since deadeye". Noctis was next to Luna who still looked sad.

" deadeye?".

" Oh Name's Wiz, Deadeye is a Furious Behemoth the chocobos are too frightened to even move around as long as Deadeye runs amok".

" We can take care of it".

Ignis and the group nodded Wiz looked at them." well i appreciate it if you did thanks i feel little better just be careful Deadeye is pretty aggressive". Wiz walked away, Ignis taps Noctis.

" how bout we rest before moving out to find this beast".

Noctis nodded Ignis went to pay for night in trailer the other two went off." Luna...you sure you are okay?". Luna sighed and looks at him.

" tell me noctis.....do you like this Iris?". Noctis looked at her." she sounds like you care very much about her i will not interfere we have not seen each other in twelve years after all". Noctis shook his head.

" Iris is just a friend and Gladio would probably kill me if i dated her, no Luna if anyone i like it's.....Um well you". Luna looked at him like he grew two heads.

" it's true Luna.....I mean why else would i want to marry you....um....although....i think we should take it slow until you are ready....if you want that is..".

Luna smiled." I would like that". Noctis blushed having totally embarrassed himself." Six this is Awkward...". Luna giggled, she giggled! Noctis blushed brighter.

" it is fine Noctis how bout we enjoy the sights before we go".

Noctis smiled and Nods the two walked around the Chocobo Post hand in hand laughing and talking about things Noctis did with his friends when Ignis returned." Apologies i saw some ingredients and bought some, i also secured the trailer for the day". Noctis nods.

" i am tired...perhaps it's best we rest".

Noctis nods at Luna the two head over to the trailer where his friends were already waiting Ignis was cooking when they got there.

" Smells good Specs".

Ignis smiled, Luna sat next to Noctis who started playing on his Phone." Luna i was thinking getting you a phone so that way if we get separated that you can call me". Luna hummed in thought.

" I Like that offer thank you".

Prompto whooped as he was on phone, Gladio was reading what appeared to be a Romance Novel." Gladio tell me what is Iris Like?". Gladio looks at Luna.

" kind of like chocobo butt there".

He points to Prompto who pouts." I Am Not A Chocobo!". Noctis chuckled." hey i look like one too but i ain't complaining". Luna laughed.

" Iris is my little sister, she use to be full of energy she is indeed alot like Prompto......".

Luna saw his sad expression." Gladio what happened to your father was not your fault neither was Insomnia, it's Clear Iris can care for herself". Gladio smiled.

" Yeah she can She's an Amicitia....one day she might end up A King's Shield....Ugh dreading that day".

" Well Gladdy so am I".

" want to go at it Princess".

Noctis and Gladio laugh As Ignis walks up." Food is Served". It was King's Stew Noctis and Luna slowly ate theirs so did Ignis and Gladio while Prompto practically drank it, Ignis Sighed.

" Manners Prompto we are in the presence of a Lady".

Prompto blushed embarrassed." It is okay Ignis my Brother use to do such never listened". they group continued to eat after they finished they went to bed, next moring found them up and ready.

" Time to hunt us down a Behemoth". Gladio stretch doing some squats Ignis was checking to make sure they had plenty of healing items." alright let's go". the group of five began heading to where Deadeye was last seen.

the group encountered some trouble but nothing they could not handle that was when they heard trees being knocked down and a roar." guess we found him". Ignis frowned." Let us proceed with Caution".

to be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter tonight, I am going to try to update every other day so Tuesday I will post a new chapter.
> 
> Not sure how long this Au will be I hope about 25 chapters maybe 30. I like the idea of a writer collaboration for stories something I might like doing.
> 
> Anyways here is chapter 4 and more BAMF Lunoct lol

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Duscae

 

The party followed deadeye's trail, Luna was getting better at fighting as they encountered dangerous creatures even beat Gladio in a spar when they rested at a haven for the night which they currently where at as night came.

" I say I think I lost my pride in that spar".

" I am sorry Gladio I did not mean to".

" no worries I am actually impressed never knew you had it in you when you said you trained yourself you were not kidding".

Luna looked away embarrassed Noctis grinned." yeah Gladio she put you in your place right on your ass". Gladio glares at him." says the guy who got knocked on his ass by me multiple times if I remember". Noctis pouts.

" enough you two food is ready".

Ignis served another round of king stew which they ate happily, soon after they went to bed Noctis and Luna laid next to each other facing one another both blushing." um...". Prompto was heard snickering Gladio sighed.

" Just kiss already!".

" Gladio be quiet!".

Noctis and Luna laughed and soon joined in sleep, next morning found them on trail again after some small detours and such they came upon an old ruins." interesting...possibly ruins from the time of solheim". Ignis adjusted his glasses." no time to ponder though we have a behemoth to kill".

" let's do this oh after we get to lestallum sometime I want to go back to leide heard a royal arm is in some mines from what cor told me".

Gladio nodded." Iris first then another tomb later". Noctis nods, Ignis tells them of a plan and noctis walked over on a cliff was deadeye sleeping." Hey! Ugly!". Deadeye opened it's eye and roared." that's right come on!". Noctis watches it jump down to his level.

Noctis turns and runs hearing the behemoth chase Noctis warps up Prompto fires at a oil drum exploding Gladio and Ignis struck Luna with Noctis warpstrike the beast, both land next to the others and high five each other while Luna and Noctis grinned until Ignis yelled.

" watch out!".

Deadeye flew up onto it's feet and it's tail slams into Noctis and Luna sending them flying and rolling on ground Luna recovered she felt blood and touched her head and gritted in pain a deep cut across her forehead she was a little bruised and cut up.

" Noct!".

Noctis was out cold and in worse shape having taken the brunt of the hit, Luna ran over to him." Noctis! Noctis!". He groaned but did not respond Luna grabs his engine blade and her Trident Prompto ran over Luna with fierce eyes stood and walked over to the raging behemoth.

The behemoth roared." Luna get away Quickly!". Luna did not move as deadeye slowly and stalkingly moved towards her Luna throws Trident then warps up grabbing it and comes down on deadeye with both engine blade and trident thrusts it into it's head.

The behemoth fell dead Luna rips out the weapons and runs over to Noctis who regained consciousness." ugh....I feel like shit..". Luna placed her hands on his face." Luna....no..". Luna shushed him." I want to". She rests her forehead on his and golden light surrounded her hands healing him.

" Luna...thank you...".

Luna nodded with a smile, Noctis rolled his shoulder flexing his hands." I guess we should get going and inform Wiz". The group nodded and started making their way back to the post upon returning they told Wiz." well I be damned you actually did it for that you are free to ride whenever you want!".

Prompto jumped up in joy." yeah!!". Noctis chuckled as his best friend ran over to pet the chocobos, Noctis turns to Luna who looked tired." Luna?". Luna looked at him." sorry I am tired....". Noctis hummed." we can just sit and relax". Luna smiled.

" that would be nice".

The two found a table and sat next to each other." I am sorry Noctis but when I heal....". Noctis grasps her hand." you get weak I understand...guess we both have that in common in some way". Luna squeezed his hand.

" we are destined to purge our star of the darkness..".

" yeah....I have been having strange dreams of us dying...feels like we done this before".

Suddenly a chill wind and they look to see Gentiana." oh chosen king and oracle what you saw was one of possible futures". Noctis stood looking at her." so..we are meant to die?". Gentiana looks at him.

" the prophecy is not set in stone, it is you who forges your path to fulfill it together the king and oracle can create a bright future".

Noctis looks to Luna." Gentiana what other futures are there?". Gentiana takes their hands." one where you and the second generation thrive close your eyes". They both did and visions of the two older and with two kids.

One looked like Luna while one looked like Noctis when they were twelve and eight though the girl had her hair in ponytail no braids, they looked happy both opened their eyes and stepped back tears in Luna's eyes.

" go forth king of kings and oracle your new future awaits".

Looking around Gentiana was nowhere in sight, Luna looked at Noctis." Noctis...". Noctis looked at her and then she kissed him tears in eyes Noctis kissed back." ....I love you Noctis...". Noctis kissed her." love you too....six....we...we have children in that future..".

" yes....a peaceful future...a future your father...".

" yeah....we can make it happen Luna we can change our fates...".

Luna nodded nothing she wanted more." yes together...". The two sat and just rested in each other's arms." bout time noct!". Noctis heard a snap of a camera and Prompto grinning." Prompto! I'm gonna kill you!". Prompto ran laughing Noctis chasing.

Luna laughed Ignis sighed pinching the bridge of nose in frustration while Gladio just grinned as Prompto easily dodged Noctis Luna laughed as Prompto yelped when Noctis warps and tackled him Ignis shook his head." surrounded by children".

" Noct! Come on!".

" nope not giving it back you are being punished".

Prompto pouted Noctis grinned and ran as Prompto chased to get camera back, Luna watched a smile on face a future where she and Noctis in love married and have a daughter and Son was before them.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist! I love alternate timelines and a future where Lunoct kids live is totally worth putting in this.
> 
> I wanted to give hope in this and no worries that future will happen. 
> 
> This is my last chapter until Tuesday hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is where the story begins to really alter it's events.
> 
> Now gonna skip the optional royal arms I will memtion them that Noctis got them like example during a few days they are in caem or something.
> 
> So the swords of the wanderer will only be mentioned even though it's storywise.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Duscae

 

As soon as the group woke they all decided to go back to lucis, here Noctis gained another royal arm within the Balouve Mines called the Bow of the Clever then made their way back to Duscae-cleigne region to Lestallum.

They arrived and began making their way to the levielle." this city is beautiful". Luna smiled enjoying the rustic yet beautiful buildings Noctis smiled seeing her happy was something he wanted to see always.

" Gladdy!".

" Iris!".

" you guys seem to be doing well....oh Lady Lunafreya!".

Luna giggled." no need to bow Iris Amicitia right? Just call me Luna". Iris nodded." iris we got catching up to do". Iris nods and they go upstairs where they meet Jared and Talcott the latter being quite excited then after some words left.

" well glad you made it out Iris...".

" Gladio....dad...".

Gladio shook his head, Noctis looked to Luna who rests a hand on iris'." he was a brave and honorable man...he died protecting his loved ones". Iris sniffled quickly wiping tears." thanks Luna...". Noctis decided to speak.

" I have something to say....something you all need to know".

Noctis takes a deep breath and begins explaining his visions when he was done all were silent." Jared....is gonna die?". Noctis nodded at iris." I know it is fafetched but it's true and we can prevent it". Iris looks at him and nods.

" then we will go to caem immediately but I am sure you are all tired".

Iris stands." yeah see you tomorrow". Iris smiled and left Luna got up and followed." iris I wish to ask what do you feel for Noctis?". Iris looked shocked." well I admittedly do have a big crush but nothing more". Luna nodded.

" Prompto I like more".

" I see....".

" well before...,that day we kind of dated with Gladdy's consent of course for a few months..the thing is I want to take it to next level...um...".

Luna smiled." you are nervous about asking such a thing of him, iris just be yourself I am sure Prompto will agree and Gladio too". Iris looks at her with wonder." really!? Thanks Luna that makes me feel little better". Luna giggled.

" it was my pleasure".

The two talked abit and both afterwards went to bed next morning iris gave Noctis and Luna a tour around lestallum showing them the marketplace, the power factory, and the outlook." really? Well glad someone put Gladdy in his place". 

" yes well it was just heat of the moment".

" now now Lunafreya you do not give yourself enough credit".

" iggy is right Luna enjoy the moment".

Noctis smirked as Luna blushed, it was not long before Talcott informed him of a royal arm behind a waterfall not far so they went and got it during this they also did some stuff for a guy named Vyv Dorden among other stuff.

The group soon returned Noctis suddenly grasped his head visions of a flaming mountain." Noct you okay?". Noctis shook his head clearing the fog." i....saw titan and the disc...". Luna frowned.

" titan is contacting you likely to have you come to prove your worth I must go and forge a covenant with him soon then".

" then I will check and buy supplies".

Noctis nods at Ignis, Noctis now had the shield of the just, swords of the wanderer, and sword of the tall, he knew with visions he had before that one was in disc of cauthess, another was near the meldacio hq in the myrlwood.

Two were near rock of ravatogh, so when he had a chance he was going to have Ignis write down each location as well as get a map to circle each." are we set specs?". Ignis nodded, the group run into jared, Talcott and Iris." thank you highness we are ready to set out".

" be safe".

" you too highness".

The three left Noctis turns nodding to his friends." then let us go".

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this was gonna be short just cause.
> 
> Noted that sword of the tall was not stolen why cause to me it was pointless having to run around only to have to go to costlemark just to retrieve it.
> 
> No the fort infiltration where you capture caligo will not be skipped but Jared lives he dies of age and peaceful just so you know.
> 
> Next chapter is Titan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio get separated from the others at Disc of Cauthess.
> 
> Luna with help from Ignis and Prompto make their own way to Titan to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have not updated this yesterday but it did give me some rest.
> 
> I just started last night a devil may cry Au also I am thinking of a Au similar to Shadow of War: Middle Earth minus the middle earth and races part.
> 
> I also might do some others no idea yet though.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Disc Of Cauthess

 

It was like one thing after another first they meet Ardyn who somehow gets them into disc then after finding a royal arm Noctis and Gladio get separated.

The others were looking for another way, Noctis sighed." man one thing after another huh Gladio and damn it's hot". Gladio chuckled." tell me about it come on more action less complaining!". 

" yes sir".

Noctis and Gladio made their way through while dodging Titans attempts to get them." Hey! What's the big idea! Won't quit!". Gladio snarled at titan." if I did know any better I say he likes you!". Noctis slipped but Gladio caught him before he fell." thanks".

" no problem jump over I will help".

Gladio swings him to the ledge of the next part Gladio following." damnit! My head!". Noctis growled he needed to be strong for Luna for Gladio to be a king not complain." sorry Gladio for complaining alot". Gladio shook his head.

" Don't worry I am your shield let me take on those burdens now move your ass".

Noctis did nor protest they continued on when he phone went off." Ignis?". Ignis' voice was static but he heard enough as he looked up." what is going on". Noctis puts phone away." we got company". Gladio nods summoning greatsword.

Noctis summons engine blade and warpstrikes the first MT he sees while Gladio came charging greatsword cleaving one in half, Noctis strikes down another then another Gladio finishes off the last one." all in a day's work". Noctis walks up to edge facing titan.

" Hey! I'm here!".

Noctis grunted in pain clutching head." what do you want! Quit screwing with my head! Oh come on!". Titan's free left fist came crashing into the rocky cliff causing it to collapse Noctis quickly warps to safety.

" guess I have no choice!".  
........................

Luna, Ignis and Prompto had been traveling through for awhile when they heard titan." it seems the Archaen is up". Ignis looked to Luna who had concern." Noctis...". Prompto looked worried too.

" we must hurry".

Luna and the two begin making their way when MTs drop before them Luna and the two quickly cut them down and continue just not far was Noctis warping onto a ledge and summoning the blade of the mystic to block Titan's left limb.

Luna found a way as Noctis was seen falling down there and once again began fighting, Luna slid down and rushed over using her power to protect Noctis." Luna!". Luna lowers the barrier before hugging Noctis then stepped aside.

" Apologies for our lateness!".

Ignis and the others joined in fighting Titan when The empire appeared." think they are here to help?". Prompto knew that was not the case, Noctis cursed first this now the empire Noctis warpstrikes a couple MTs.

Ignis and Gladio charged a group cutting them down, Prompto gave cover with his dual handguns while Luna and Noctis dealt with Titan Noctis dodged and struck Titan's arm Luna joining him to weaken the Astral.

Eventual Ignis, Gladio and Prompto threw blizzard spells freezing the giant's arm Noctis summons blade of the mystic and strikes breaking Titan's arm into pieces." oh yeah!". Noctis leaned over in exhaustion.

Then Titan roared as light surrounded him." he says you are worthy of his power, Noctis and Luna and the others watched as titan vanished the disc began to erupt, the group rushed to find some way out but nothing when a airship appeared." the empire now?". The hatch opened revealing Ardyn.

" hello down there! I never formally introduced myself Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia!".

" imperial chancellor Izunia!?".

" the one and only and more importantly at your service!".

Noctis seen him in visions but knew not his purpose." i can give you transport I assure you will be safe or maybe you rather remain here". Luna lightly clutched Noctis, Ignis looks to him." Noct we have no other choice!". Noctis knew their options were limited.

" I know...".

" then it is decided!".

They climbed onto the dropship and soon were leaving the disc, the group were sitting Ignis stood and came up to Ardyn." I demand you let us go". Ardyn laughed." I am simply being a good samaritan it is a long drop of course I could have the MTs cushion your fall". Ignis sighed.

" so just sit and enjoy the ride".

Ignis walked away, Luna was glaring at the chancellor." Noctis he is the one from the visions...but something dark dwells in him...". Noctis nodded something was indeed off bout the chancellor." yeah...but we must trust him for now". Luna nodded.

The group were soon dropped off at the chocobo post and there they rented the trailer for the next few days while waiting for info on the regalia having left." no word of the regalia I fear it is now with the empire". Noctis crossed his arms, Luna remained idle.

" we could always ask that Ardyn guy for help".

" the imperial chancellor he proves more of a problem then a solution".

Gladio sighed." then all we can do is move forward". There was a bark then and Gentiana was there." you have Proven yourself king of kings to The Archaen now the stormbringer awaits go and prove yourself". And she was gone.

" guess another god to forge a covenant with huh".

Noctis and Luna knew that they had a long road ahead of them, but they would make sure they brought the peaceful future of their vision to fruition.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will bring ravus into the fight he joins the gang and Luna when he sees a vision and gives Noctis the sword of Regis.
> 
> This is short but longer than last chapter, I will be updating every few days so this is my only chapter for today on this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter y'all been waiting for Ravus makes his appearance! Wooo!
> 
> Skipping Fociaugh cause I want to get to Ravus and Regalia retrieval part.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Duscae-Leide

 

They got a call from Cindy telling them that the car was in the empire's hands, so Noctis and group called their chocobos and began heading towards the stronghold where it was held.

They make camp at a haven nearby." so got a plan?". Ignis hummed." indeed we sneak in and retrieve the regalia of course knowing our luck it will end badly". Noctis nodded." well good plan we just have to be careful".

" if my brother appear I only hope he will listen...".

" Luna...".

Nothing more was said the group left the haven and made their way, they silent hid behind large containers as Soldiers patrolled." Noct on my mark you will sneak attack them". Noctis nodded, Ignis counted down then Noctis warps killing one then another.

The group snack through methodically taking down guards and MTs without getting caught until they found the regalia." interesting they took it but kept it mint condition". Then spotlights blared on and Magitek armor activated.

" seems sneaking is no longer an option go all out" 

Noctis and Luna warpstrike the soldiers then aid the others in with the Armors, more MTs appeared and soon were surrounded when a storm appeared Noctis looks up and sees Ramuh reaching and grabbing him then thrusts his staff into ground.

All the MTs and the whole base was put down sparing the others Noctis was put down." woah.,.that. Was. Hard. Core!". Gladio chuckled Ignis just hummed while Noctis and Luna were in awe." so that was the power of a god...amazing".

The group headed back to the regalia, just then Prompto saw someone." um guys!". They all look Luna gasped." Ravus...". Ravus walked up sword in hand." Lunafreya step away from them time to stop and come home". Luna shook her head.

" that is a order! This boy is no king now move aside!".

" No Ravus you know I cannot".

Gladio then steps before him." she said no now either leave or I will make you". Ravus glared." the king's sworn shield". Gladio summons greatsword." a weak shield cannot protect it's king". Gladio blocks ravus and brought to a knee, Gladio was in shock.

Ravus twists his sword Gladio moves swinging but Ravus dodges then hit him with elbow sending Gladio slamming into regalia Prompto and Ignis help him, Luna was pulled away by Ravus, Noctis had it.

" hey! Want some!".

" If the king falls that too is fate!".

Noctis warps but ravus manages to dodge and counter." pathetic! You call yourself a king! You claim you know you know nothing!". Luna watched in horror as the two people she loved fought Luna had to stop this.

Noctis summons blade of mystic and warpstrikes Ravus but as the blade comes down he hears it collide with metal, Ravus had a metal arm it blocked the royal arm, Ravus kicks him then prepares to deliver the fatal blow.

" Stop!!".

Ravus stopped mid thrust as Luna came between him and Noctis, Ravus could not believe it." why....why!!". Luna looked at him determination in her eyes." I can tell you....I can show you....please stop". Ravus lowered his sword.

Luna comes up and takes his hand." Close your eyes". Ravus closed them and horrid images appear in his mind, death destruction him becoming a daemon begging Noctis to kill him, Ardyn stabbing Luna.

Ravus' eyes flew open at that but also at the future where he lived where he served prince...no King Noctis he looks at Luna who nods." it is real Ravus...we want that bright future..please ravus help us..". Ravus looked at the others.

" I.....very well....".

" Thank you Ravus you will not regret it...".

" only for you Lunafreya....prince Noctis must prove himself that he is the chosen king".

Noctis nodded." we must go the chancellor will likely already called off the army". The group got into the regalia except Ravus." I have my own transport, i cannot go with i must keep up this front until the time is right". Luna nodded and hugged him." be careful...".

" I will you take care of her Noctis".

" I will I promise".

And they left ravus." so....who was that guy?". Prompto was curious, Ignis drove as he answers." Ravus Nox Fleuret Luna's Older Brother". Gladio grunted." yeah and apparent high commander....". Noctis could tell Gladio's pride was hurt.

" let us head to Caem".

" good idea iggy I want to make sure iris got there alright".

They began making their way to Caem, on way they stopped and gathered supplies then headed out again they eventually arrived." well if it isn't my favorite customers". Cindy stood on path midway up." miss Cindy".

" heard ya guys were planning to go to Altissia so paw paw came over and is working on boat but problem is needs a certain item called mithril that little guy Talcott will give ya the details".

They found Talcott and Iris." where's Jared?". Iris points inside." he's resting...so heard you are getting ready to go". Noctis nodded Talcott looks up." miss Cindy told you there is one place in the vesperpool". Ignis nodded writing it down.

" guys gonna have to leave you for awhile some things I need to do...".

" alright you take care of whatever".

" thanks see you later".

Gladio walked off, Noctis looks at Luna." how bout we rest up then head out tomorrow". Luna nods and the group enter the abode and soon go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's rushed though I do not care next Aranea! Yay!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and group go to get mithril and meet Aranea Highwind a mercenary and run into a certain chancellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd anniversary! Or birthday I would call it too lol.
> 
> So that being the case I decided to update.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Cleigne

 

Ignis decided to let Noctis drive it was his father's car after all, Luna sat in front while he and prompto sat in back the latter spoke." so you think he will be there". Ignis knew who he was." the chancellor is a problem that we seem we cannot avoid". Noctis grunted.

" let us hope he let's us go through unharmed".

As if like on cue they found blockades gone, Luna was worried about Ravus Ignis could tell from her expression." Lunafreya I am sure your brother is fine". Luna looks at him and nodded.

They soon arrived at the Steyliff Grove they left the regalia and called chocobos and began making their way soon arriving finding Ardyn." I knew it! Told ya". Ardyn stood there a smirk on face." hello there! Fancy meeting you here". Ignis glared.

" why are you here".

" ah a question I should ask you...I see you are missing a member you are not here for mithril are you?".

Ignis clenched his hands into fists how did he know." come I am here to offer you aid in your little expedition". They had no choice so they followed him soon it started raining, they came upon ruins." wait here". Ardyn left them, Ignis saw a woman with two men.

She looked familiar of course he had never met her he likely saw her on the news or in papers, Ardyn waved them over." I would like you to meet Aranea Highwind Commodore Highwind". Ignis looks at the said woman." I have heard of you it is an honor". Aranea smirked.

" well I did not expect the prince to be here I was told you were here for training nice cover".

Noctis crossed his arms when Prompto spoke." thanks". Noctis glared." Come on!". Luna giggled, Ignis smirked." Don't worry not gonna arrest you or anything chancellor was very specific not to harm you". Ignis hummed in relief.

" come on".

The group followed her into the strange temple, Luna gripped her trident, Noctis had his engine blade Ignis his daggers and Prompto his gun, Aranea held a spear of magitek design.

" so those two men".

" Biggs and Wedge my trusted men been friends since joining empire, I am actually a mercenary they paid well and since then I help however niflheim has been strange lately".

The group were attacked by daemons but they were able to get rid of them with Aranea's help, Ignis dismissed daggers." what do you find strange?". Aranea sighed." well know those MTs well they are daemons".

" what? Really I thought they were just machines programmed to serve the empire".

" well they are but they are basically daemonized weapons...lately they been harvesting daemons...emperor since the chancellor has not been well...sane".

Ignis hummed he had heard that the Empire had been making expeditions but never knew why." I might leave gather old buddies and be a mercenary again". Ignis looked at her when Luna spoke." join us". Aranea looked at her.

" maybe I will princess but for now let's focus on your mission".

* Later*

Fighting daemons had been one thing but having to fight a dragon and live to tell of it was another." interesting...I have heard of them but never seen...amazing". Ignis was in awe, Aranea chuckled." well I see who the smart one is besides the oracle here". Ignis cleared his throat trying to hide his blush to no avail.

" well we came here for mithril and got it".

The group soon left the temple like building it had stopped raining and now evening Aranea turns to them." I am impressed oh chancellor told me to give you a ride..so heading to lestallum I can take you there". 

" gratefully appreciate it".

" come on then".

They retrieved the regalia and Aranea flew them to lestallum they were dropped off finding out that the power plant was having daemon problems noctis took the last hazmat suit and met with his partner another hunter who wielded a familiar greatsword.

It was not long before it was revealed to be Gladio." so you were the other hunter". Gladio grins." yep how ya been". Prompto grinned." someone did a number nice scars".

" you should see the other guy well I am back and better than ever".

Gladio has they headed back to the car told them of his time with cor and what he did, he told them he faced the blademaster who was the first shield of the first king named Gilgamesh telling them that cor had done the same thirty years ago.

He told them how cor had in desperation cut off Gil's left arm, noctis chuckled Ignis was impressed." so back to caem huh and to altissia". Noctis and Luna were quiet knowing that there everything would change.

" shit forgot".

" no it's okay....we know and are prepared".

They returned to Caem and gave cid the mithril and he went to work." how bout we go and gather the last royal arms here before we go". Ignis nodded." very well but first let us rest then tomorrow we leave". The group ate Gladio showed them his new weapon and technique.

They went to bed soon after ready for tomorrow ready to face a new day.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize I wanted to get this over with so I can get to altissia and so forth.
> 
> I want to do a noctluna date in altissia next chapter or so cause they deserve it then do a chapter set during the niflheim invasion in Gladio Prompto and Ignis point of view.
> 
> Also some Ravus and Aranea too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive in Altissia and Luna and Noctis decide to go out on a date.
> 
> The gang make plans in fighting the empire and protecting the Tidemother and Luna during the rite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry late but this was still in the planning phase and i was focused on other stuff like the kickass new devil may cry 5 trailer game awards.
> 
> Here is your noctluna date chapter!

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Altissia, Accordo

 

The gang immediately left caem that morning and now they were there in Altissia where Luna was suppose to die but now they knew of the events that would transpire and were ready.

It was clear the Six were allowing this cause they have not interfered in fact Gentiana was helping them in her own little way, The group made a plan as soon as they got room in leville.

" we have a plan now we wait...Luna....um...".

" what is it noctis?".

" would you...like to go out on a...date".

Luna smiled." I would like that". Noctis and Luna left their friends they decided to tour the city." noctis I want to see it my dress...". Noctis nodded and they headed to where the dress was on display." it....it's beautiful...". Noctis looks to Luna who had her hand on her necklace.

" yes....it is...".

" come on heard Maahgo was a good place to eat".

Luna nodded the two go and board a gondola and head to Maahgo's upon arriving they were greeted by a elderly man." ah prince Noctis and lady lunafreya welcome I am Weskham Armaugh". Noctis looked confused.

" ah where are my manners I knew your father we parted ways before you were born, things had been let's say tense before he became king".

Noctis looked down, Luna squeezed his hand." enough of that welcome to my Restaurant pick whatever you like it is on the house". Noctis ordered a grilled baramundi with cheesecake so did Luna, they ate in silence.

It was not long before Noctis spoke." so...um...". Luna looked at him, Noctis blushed." six this is awkward....are you enjoying being here..". Luna smiled." of course altissia is a beautiful city". Noctis looked at her seriously.

" no I mean with us....with me".

Luna dropped her smile and looked at her food but smiled again." yes...I am I saw places that i thought I would never see...to be among people normal people friends but more importantly you". Noctis smiled.

" same here....".

The two finished their food and decided to walk around again, hand in hand they saw much of the city, they talked about Noctis as a child and years before reuniting and such, they laughed and just walked and rode the gondola as they tour the city.

They visited the arena however Noctis suddenly got a grin on his face." Noctis what is it?". She followed him to a dock, she giggled at how giddy he was." fishing spot! Gonna treat you like a queen Luna gonna catch a big one just for you, I am gonna cook a meal fit for a queen". Luna giggled.

Noctis sat summoning his fishing rod Luna sits next to him as he begins to fish sitting there waiting, Luna smiled enjoying how happy he was doing this, he had told her in book of how much he loved fishing.

Noctis felt a tug and grinned like a little kid at a store and began to reel, his grin fell as the fish began to fight Noctis glared." oh no you are not!". Noctis began to do a trick he learned he reels then let go only to begin reeling again.

The trick was working as the fish was getting tired and Noctis reeled it up for the win a huge grin on his face as he lifted it out of water it was a big one." see told you". Luna bit back a laugh." yes you did". Noctis and Luna returned to Maahgo's.

Weskham let him use the kitchen to cook the fish, Noctis seasoned it alittle even chopped some tomatoes and lettuce then he made a salad with the cooked fish and served it to Luna." enjoy my lady". Luna took a small bite.

Noctis nervously waited when she finished eating she smiled." it is good". Noctis sighed in relief." anything for you". He joined her in eating what he made he watched her enjoy her meal." I think ignis has competition". Noctis chuckled.

" I wish he is a much better cook than I am but I do my best".

" it is good Noctis".

The two finished eating and were again walking." so Luna enjoyed yourself". Luna nodded a smile on her face." yes this date was quite enjoyable". Noctis grinned which Luna blushed.

They decided to return to inn as night was coming when he appeared." well fancy meeting you here prince Noctis...oh and the oracle what a wonderful chance!". Ardyn grinned like it was the most normal thing Noctis stands in front of Luna protectively.

" no worries I am simply passing through enjoying the wonderful city like you are".

" how did you know".

Ardyn smirks." it is not hard for news travels fast people talking about seeing the prince and oracle on a date is not something of the norm so I had to see for myself". Noctis closed and unclosed his hands ready to summon armiger.

" I am afraid though I cannot stay as chancellor I am very busy but we will seed each other again and very soon I see until then Ta-Ta!".

And he walked away, Noctis looks at Luna fear clear in her eyes knowing that ardyn was the one that would stab her causing her death, Noctis mentally cursed the man." let's go....". Luna nodded composing herself quickly.

" yes I am tired and we must be rested for the rite...".

" yeah...".

The two returned to the others playing cards ignis was the first to notice them." welcome back Noctis and Luna". Gladio smirked." yeah had fun lovebirds". Both Noctis and Luna blushed, prompto quickly takes a photo grinning, ignis sighs.

" since you are back it is best we get sleep tomorrow Luna will go and awaken leviathan we must be ready for the chancellor".

" right....um...".

Noctis nervously looks at luna." you can have the bed I will sleep on floor...if you want....or we could....share". Luna blushed, ignis stood." noct I had earlier taken the liberty to rent a room for me, Gladio and prompto while you and lunafreya have this room". Noctis blushed.

" good night noct good night Luna".

" yeah keep it down alright".

" Gladio!".

Gladio just walked away laughing, Ignis shook his head and prompto was making kissy faces, Noctis threw a pillow at him which he dodged as he left, Noctis picked it up and put it back on the bed." um....so I guess we should....". Luna nodded.

Luna suddenly kisses him causing him to fall on his back on bed." Lu--Luna?". She silenced him with a deep kiss filled with passion and lust Noctis kissed back Luna sat up and removed her shirt revealing a black bra.

" Luna....are you sure....i...I have no protection".

" yes....I want this....just this night....I...I am afraid that I will die tomorrow that we will fail...".

Noctis sits up and kissed her." I won't let it happen I swear....not again....I am just....what if you get pregnant...". Luna gave a smile a smile full of love and joy." I would want nothing more if I do....to make the future we saw come true...tonight..". 

" then...let this be our night...".

They kissed and fell back onto the bed, Noctis turns them around her on bottom him on top and began to kiss down her body removing her bra Luna closed her eyes as he kissed valley of her breasts as well as kissing one breast each before continuing down.

He stopped only to pull off her pants and then looks at her with permission to remove her last piece of clothing Luna nods he slides her panties off then ran a hand over her making her shiver, Noctis was too horny and hot so he stood and removed all his clothes.

Noctis got on his knees and enters one finger into her pussy causing her to arch and moan, be began to thrust it inside her slow picking up speed as time went on.

Noctis puts a second finger inside thrusting two fingers then he brings his mouth to her clit and began to suck her clit while thrusting his two fingers inside her pussy deep and fast, Luna moaned grasping his hair as he pleasured her.

Noctis trusted his fingers in her pussy faster as well as sucking her clit faster, Luna then felt it and arched with a cry as she came her pussy juices spilling over his fingers, he pulls his fingers out and licks them.

Luna suddenly flips him on his back and grasps his hard cock he moaned feeling her soft hands she began to slowly move her hand down then up his cock, Noctis moaned Luna began to pump his cock bit faster.

Luna then kissed the tip causing Noctis to moan louder Luna then did something that made Noctis almost cum she engulf his whole cock down to balls into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down sucking his cock slowly.

Noctis put a hand in her hair while his other hand grasped the sheets, Luna sucked his cock faster and deeper in her mouth Noctis grasped her hair in his fist tight but not enough to hurt her as she sucked his cock faster she felt it twitch and swell signaling that he was gonna cum.

Noctis bit back a groan and thrusts his hips up his cock thrusting into her throat as a load of cum shot down her throat Luna gagged but drank his cum she pulled his cock out of her mouth he still came.

Some of his cum splashed onto her face chin and breasts, Luna coughed alittle but seductively began to clean his cum off her sucking it off her fingers, Noctis grabs her and pins her on back he spreads her legs open and positions himself.

" are you sure....".

" yes...".

Noctis slowly pushes his cock into her pussy until he touched her barrier he looked at her she nodded and with one hard thrust broke her hymen taking her virginity both moaned Luna did in pain which he stayed still to let her adjust he leans down and kisses her.

It was not long before she felt the pain was tolerable." you can move...". Noctis nods and begins to thrust slowly continuing to let her get use to him in her, Luna moaned feeling the pain becoming pleasure taking this he began to speed up his thrusts alittle.

Luna wraps her arms around him pulling him into a kiss as he started thrusting faster and deeper, Noctis sat up and grasps her hip as his cock plunged in and out of her pussy hard and fast.

Luna gripped the sheets as he moved inside her faster and deeper his cock was hitting her deepest parts kissing the entrance of her womb, Luna felt her orgasm coming and Noctis began to ram his cock inside her pussy even faster this cause her to throw her head back and scream.

She came over his thrusting cock Noctis just kept thrusting inside her fast deep and hard, Luna felt her arms fall limp to the bed as Noctis just continued to fuck her then she screamed again as his cock entered her womb.

Noctis fucked her faster and faster he could feel his release coming mentally telling himself to pull out when he did, Noctis thrusts even faster and faster and harder causing Luna's pussy to tighten on his thrusting cock as she came and came.

Noctis' thrusting was now erratic then with one last deep and hard thrust into her womb he came, years of pent up cum shot into her painting her womb in his hot cum Luna screamed so loud that niflheim could probably hear.

Luna's eyes rolled back of her head as she shook from all that pleasure Noctis still filled her with his cum until finally he stopped falling onto her, Noctis and Luna kissed she likely was pregnant now with how much he came in her.

Noctis was ready to pull out when she kept him from doing so." stay...inside...". Noctis nodded and managed to lay on his back her on top of him still inside her, and both soon fell asleep.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have ever written! Sorry for the bad smut scene I tried to make it slow but I guess I got bit distracted lol.
> 
> Like I said before I cannot change how I write I tried and i am sadly almost incapable of such besides I just do it for fun so I do not care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rite begins and niflheim attacks altissia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts with noctluna smut aftermath then will change between ignis, Gladio points of view third person of course sorry no prompto.
> 
> This is where also episode ignis begins but is altered since ravus is accepting of Noctis and such.
> 
> Last chapter was the longest one I have ever done so I tried doing that here.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Altissia

 

Luna was the first to wake somehow during the night they changed positions they were now lying on their sides Noctis behind her arms around her face in hair as he still was deeply asleep.

Luna carefully removed his arms and went into bathroom to shower she stood under the shower head letting the spray hit her face when she felt Noctis behind her arms wrapping around her." morning...". Luna closed her eyes leaning head against him.

" morning....I guess today is the day...".

Luna nodded the fear was still there but she steeled herself ready to change her fate." can I finish or can't I?". Noctis gave her a mischevious smirk." maybe...maybe I should take you again". Luna lightly pushed him then they kissed.

They finished showering and dressed, Luna decided to wear her white dress, Ignis and others were outside waiting." are you ready lunafreya? You can back down". Luna shook her head." no I must do this...". Ignis nodded.

" well then time to get our asses into gear and get ready for the empire to arrive".

Noctis nods at Gladio he looks to Luna who nods and headed to the altar Noctis following, they eventually reached the altar Luna summoned her trident and began to sing. Noctis looked up for any airships.

Luna finished and does a bow as Leviathan rose from the depths.' fool humans! Dare summon me!'. Noctis understood her how he did not know." Tidemother I call you to aid the chosen king! To purge our star of darkness blight!". Leviathan growled.

' you humans destroy and destroy why should I help the ones who turned their backs on us!'.

" Hydraen I am Noctis Lucis Caelum lend me your power! If I must fight to prove I am worthy then I will!".

Suddenly both him and Luna were assaulted by water clones of leviathan.' I should devour you both!'. Luna coughed little and then she walked up and leviathan opened her mouth to eat Luna but Luna pushed her back with her magic leviathan shrieked.

" I promise the king will prove himself!"

' fine! Let us see if your precious king is worthy if he survives!'.

Noctis summons engine blade as leviathan summoned water tornadoes." then let's go!". Noctis warps at Leviathan.

* Gladio*

The empire began their attack, Gladio swung his greatsword cutting down another imperial soldier than another MT, they were helping evacuate the citizens, He looks at the others as they helped innocents to safety.

" Behind you!".

Gladio summons a shield and blocks a MT's As, Gladio pushes it away and cleaves the Mt in half, then summons genji blade and with greatsword does a flurry of strikes with both, Gladio then performs his dawnhammer.

In the distance he saw leviathan and a figure warping, Gladio smirked and dodges a MT which was brought down by Ignis with daggers, Prompto fired his rebellion handguns as Imperial rifleman fired.

" Iggy!".

He watches as Ignis threw a Fire Grenade at the few rifleman, Gladio looked up as a familiar red airship flew overhead the hatch open and Aranea leaped out crashing down on mts her spear impaling a Mt then flips back as it self destructs.

" Boys looked like you needed help".

" Very much appreciated Miss Highwind".

Gladio chuckled as Aranea rolled her eyes but winked at Ignis." call me Aranea handsome". Gladio laughed as Ignis blushed, Gladio ducks allowing Aranea to thrust her spear into the attacking MT.

" so Scientia where is pretty boy prince and oracle?".

" at the altar facing the Hydraen".

Gladio looks around." Ignis go to Noctis me and prom got this!". Ignis nods cutting down a couple soldiers then headed to altar, Gladio looks to prompto and Aranea." alright muscles and cams let's get to work".

*Ignis*

Ignis had made his way through the city it was when he noticed Titan rising, it only meant one thing that Noctis succeeded ignis saw soldiers." Damn.....I am coming Noctis and Lunafreya just hold on". Ignis summons his daggers.

He reached a bridge but before he could cross it was destroyed." looks like they anticipated our actions". Ignis hid then as a dropship appeared Ravus and Caligo Ulldor exited." even the gods are on his side....order the troops to retreat I am going in alone".

" but t commander what about the ring?".

Ravus raised his magitek arm." you know how I came to have this arm the ring is useless only those of royal blood can wield it". Ravus needed to say no more from what ignis saw, then he was gone.

Ignis then heard Ulldor." seems he has forgotten his place maybe I should pay his dear sister a visit then take the ring for myself". Then left in airship ignis needed to speak to Ravus and headed to where he had gone.

Ignis came upon a dock." i need a boat it is of dire importance". The guard sighed." we can't just hand over things willy nilly". Ignis growled when claustra contacted telling him to let him through, ignis got on a boat and made his way.

As he drove the boat he was suddenly flung from boat he surfaced and saw Ulldor." you...one of the prince's retainers here? It must be my lucky day I can pay you back for what you did". Ignis quickly swam climbing back onto the boat and drove as gunfire peppered the water.

Ulldor in his Magitek Armor chased him as Titan destroyed imperial dropships and Dreadnaughts." once you are all dead the ring will be mine! This world will be mine! But before I kill the oracle I will have some fun with her!". Ignis twisted the wheel dodging.

Then he crashed rolling across land as Ulldor lands next to him.

* Invidia*

" time for payback Lucian!".

Ignis got up and summons zwill crossblades as MTs and imperial troops appeared Ignis effectively cut down each enemy while dodging Ulldor's attacks then went after his armor's legs, ignis dodged attacks as he struck at one leg and then focused on the other.

Ignis destroys one leg then attacks the main body it was not long before it fell in a burning smoking heap, ignis heard the hatch open and Ulldor falling out hearing him coming around." this....can't be...". Suddenly a blade stabs him in back and then Ulldor was dead.

Ravus steps out sword in hand." we must go quickly to Noctis and my sister". Ignis nodded, The two headed to the altar." I ordered a retreat but I may not be in command anymore...we must tread carefully". 

" I know....I only hope they are alright...".

The two fought and snuck their way to the altar upon arriving they found both Luna and Noctis unconscious." thank the six...". Ignis heard movement only to be knocked onto his stomach." we meet again". Ardyn smirked it was now raining.

*Ardyn II theme*

" see I told you we meet again very soon I keep my promises after all".

Ardyn walks to Noctis' prone form and takes out a dagger." it seems I must finish the job first I will do away with noct then the oracle...or you can let them live if you join me". Ignis growled." Never!". Ardyn shrugs grabbing Noctis and raising dagger.

Suddenly ravus tackles the chancellor but ravus was thrown into the steps of the altar a black purplish flame surrounded Ardyn's left hand." it seems you two made friends how disappointing oh well it cannot be helped". Ardyn turns to ignis.

" now what to do....killing you would not entertain me at least not yet ah I could infect you with the scourge yes...I want your little prince to watch you slowly suffer and turn before you devour him".

" yeah not gonna happen bastard!".

Ardyn whips around to find Noctis standing ring on right middle finger." so you are awake". Noctis summons royal arms." oh I see now". Ardyn began to laugh." yes! It makes sense now you were given visions of these events....ah how interesting but it will not help".

Ardyn summoned a red version of the royal arms." allow me to introduce myself once more but this time my proper name...izunia was my birth name but my given name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum...". Noctis did not seemed phased.

" yeah I know I also know I cannot beat you....yet but I will not let you harm my friends anymore!".

" foolish boy then come show me what you have".

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan is simple Noctis will not go into ten year sleep no but he will go and stay in tenebrae with Luna and ravus to train and such for ten years.
> 
> Next chapter Noctis vs ardyn! Then to last royal arm and gralea next three or four chapters.
> 
> I apologize if rushed but it is just how I do it. Also I wish to thank those for liking this and my other stories despite my writing abilities I truly appreciate it and boy longer chapter just like last one lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Kings short fight cause Noctis is still not ready persay.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Altar

 

It did not take long for the two to strike, all the onlookers there saw were warping and clashing of blades, Ravus had left with Luna earlier as the battle started, Ignis and the others could do nothing but watch.

Noctis jumps back as Ardyn came down with a helm splitting strike a crazed look on his face, it was like he was taking sadistic joy in all this, Noctis throws a Fire Grenade and warps away in time as it explodes but Ardyn walked out like it did not bother him.

" is that it you disappoint me!".

Noctis summons blade of the mystic and the look on Ardyn's face changed from sadistic joy to unbridled rage." so you wish to strike me down with that very blade? Not this time not ever!". Ardyn roars and dark energy wave exploded from him and then flew at Noctis sword in hand.

Only to be stopped by a familiar figure the mystic his own brother in lucii form." You!". But it was gone only Noctis standing there struggling to overpower him, Ardyn jumps back and dismisses weapon his normal expression returned.

" I am afraid out of time but do not be sad we will continue this sooner than you think for I saved....the best for last".

And he was gone, Noctis suddenly felt dizzy and next thing he knew he was falling and his friends running up to him yelling his name.

* few days later*

Luna had woken first and after some recovering she began to throw up, she knew immediately that she was pregnant, she told ravus who surprisingly was happy but he left soon after but Luna was afraid if she told Noctis he likely was not ready to be a father.

So she decided to surprise him when further along but she was also afraid of telling him cause as long as Ardyn was around they were not safe and seems Noctis' destiny will not be altered with Ardyn proding them.

Noctis woke same time as her they went out on another date while also helping any rebuilding thankfully only around the altar was ruined almost the whole city was untouched, also they put up wards to protect city from daemons though they seem to hate water.

It was not long before all five were in the room and were talking.

" so we go to gralea after Cartanica after I get the royal arm there".

" I am not going with...I am going to remain here then return to tenebrae".

Noctis looks at Luna." Tenebrae needs a leader with my mother dead someone needs to be there and i must be there to aid the people". Noctis nodded, Ignis cleared throat." I went earlier and got supplies for our trip and paid for train to head there". 

" then let us get going need to Cartanica".

" we cannot just go charging in Gladio we must be cautious the chancellor appears to know our every move when we make it".

" Specs is right and I think I know how we can divert Ardyn's attention".

Noctis takes out his phone and dials a number.' Hero speaking'. Noctis rolled his eyes." Nyx it's me I got a job for you and the glaive and others, I need you to distract the empire any means". He heard the glaive chuckle.

' guess I should tell Marshall huh'.

Noctis heard some movement.' highness good to know you are alight'. Noctis smiled hearing Cor.' heard you want us to take care of some nifs'. Noctis looks to his friends." yeah think you could do that?".

' very well gives us some entertainment'.

" alright good luck Marshall".

Noctis puts phone away and turns to others." may not get Ardyn's attention but at least the empire won't be bothering us anymore". Gladio and Prompto grinned, Prompto giving thumbs up," oh yeah!". Noctis frowned.

" prompto....there is something you need to know and what i am going to tell you will not change how we see you".

" I'm one of them...I know....I was just afraid..".

" when did you find out?".

Prompto sighed.".....I always known I was different...it was Ardyn..". Noctis cursed his name Ardyn could not just leave them be." but you guys never treated me differently...before I could shoot him he just vanished". Noctis closed his eyes.

" prompto if you want we can after Cartanica go to where you were rescued".

" no...I am seeing this through with you guys".

Ignis, Gladio, Noctis and Luna smiled." we Don't see you turning against us anytime soon". Prompto smiled." thanks guys". The group decided to stay another couple days or so just to make sure claustra and the people were alright.

* meanwhile*

Cor after getting call immediately rounded hunters, glaive and crownsguard they decided to fortify lestallum as a base, Nyx and the glaive somehow had magic back so they immediately went to work helping.

" Marshall".

Monica came up." prince Noctis wishes to speak to you again". Cor takes phone.' Marshall there is something you need to know, the world will be covered in eternal night soon'. Cor closed his eyes.

" i understand daemons are appearing more frequent and night comes sooner so you want us to be prepared not worry we will be prepared".

' thanks give the others my regards and for hearth and home'.

Cor gives phone back to Monica, he looks at the helpers." then let night come...we will fight and die for our king".

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short than last two but that is the point it is a interlude to next ones.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating in six days but that is okay gave me time to rest my mind and do other stories.
> 
> Next week is Christmas not sure if I will do a Christmas thing for my Au I might be spending time with family.
> 
> Anyways here is latest chapter

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Tenebrae

 

After Luna left the group upon arriving in her home, Luna set about helping in anyway she could Aranea helped as well Luna walked the halls of the Fenestella Manor her home.

Nothing changed it was the same it was one relief she was glad for that despite being held by the empire her home was untouched untainted by their hands, Luna entered her bedroom and walked up to window.

" Lady Lunafreya I brought some food".

" Thank you Maria".

Another relief to her was seeing Maria alive and well, the elderly woman who had been her maid since birth never left Luna's family even when her mother Sylva told her to." best be strong for when the baby comes". Luna looked at her shocked.

" please my lady i may be old but I was there when your late mother was pregnant with you the joy on her face and your late father's was something I could never forget".

" Yes...".

" it is prince Noctis' Isn't it....you have not told him?".

Luna shook her head." I want it to be a surprise". Maria smiled." very well I am sure he will be quite overjoyed". Luna nodded and Maria left she spent the next few hours walking her home when Maria returned." my lady they have returned". 

" thank you".

Luna went to greet them all four were sitting exhausted it was clear on their faces." Luna! Hey girl we're back!". Prompto waved a big grin on face, Noctis rolled his eyes but smiled." well....about that....". Noctis looked sad.

" I did not go into crystal....so I do not know if the crystal still obeys me however from the visions seems we still could".

Gladio crossed arms." so what now....we just wait out ten years of darkness?". Ignis put hand to mouth in thought." it seems so we should prepare for it". Noctis nodded, Luna closed her eyes." you all are welcome to stay here". Gladio steps up.

" sorry can't got to make sure Iris is safe, we three are going to help people".

" yeah noct is gonna stay here with you".

Noctis shrugged." very well". She saw ravus then limping towards her, she walks up." I am fine I will with rest sister....". He looks to Noctis nods and heads inside manor." he gave me my father's sword now I have all royal arms I am staying to train and just to be with you....".

" I would like that....besides there is something I wish to tell you but I am sure you are tired and hungry".

Noctis nods and follows her inside, ignis finds Aranea by the train tracks." so ignis biggs and wedge tell me Ardyn had daemons attack the train and regalia is now sitting broke down". Ignis nodded.

" Aranea could you help us retrieve it....it is all Noctis has left of his father it would be respectful to bring it back".

" Of Course besides give us two time to catch up".

Ignis gave a smile." i like that we have not seen each other for years". Aranea grinned." well leaving insomnia becoming a mercenary will do that I am shocked you did not recognize me as me only that I was a commodore". Ignis shook head.

" last I saw you was when you were sixteen and i ten".

" yeah....come on let's talk in my ship on way there".

Gladio put phone away prompto looked at him." is iris alright". Gladio nods." thanks to the wards around Caem and some hunters they are fine but i need to be there...". Prompto nods.

" hey boys you can ride with me and four eyes will drop you off on way back".

Prompto grins giving Aranea a thumbs up Gladio crosses arms with a smirk." good give me time to catch up on some rest". Gladio and prompto follow her and ignis onto her dropship.

* Later*

Noctis had no words what could he say Luna telling him she was pregnant was the most wonderful news he was given." wow....I Don't know what to say....". Luna laughed Noctis blushed." i never thought we would that future immediately but what heck!".

" alright enough you two, sister you should rest"

Luna nodded." good night ravus....Noctis". She left the two alone, ravus looks at Noctis." what will you do Noctis now that you know". Noctis did not know but he wasn going to leave." going to stay and do my best". Ravus nodded and stood.

" we best prepare if the visions are true Ardyn will unleash daemons all around Eos".

" I know.....this time we will be ready".

Ravus looks at him." will it be enough?". Noctis sighed he did not know." no idea....but it has to be i can't fail...". Ravus closed his eyes." then I will stand at your side majesty". Ravus gave the Kingsglaive salute bowing.

" thank you but I am no king.....not yet not as long Ardyn exist".

* Dropship*

They had retrieved the regalia and dropped off prompto and Gladio at Caem Ignis decided to stay with Aranea." so ignis now what?". Ignis looks at her.

" another favor I want you to train me".

" why you are pretty good already".

Ignis looked at her serious." yes but I need to be stronger....altissia I was weak and failed it was noct who protected me". Aranea looks at him then nods." alright....but on one condition". Ignis nods." wha....!!?". Aranea grabbed his collar and kissed him! Kissed him!.

" one date if it does not work out then we remain friends".

Ignis was blushing but managed to compose himself." deal and i do the cooking". Aranea grins." wouldn't expect nothing less".

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Highspecs end there well beginning of it.
> 
> Noctis and Luna's child will not be their first they will have two more later, also mentions of iris and prompto having one later chapters.
> 
> Yes iris has one at fifteen-sixteen but no worries she will have Gladio, prompto her lover and others help her raise the child.
> 
> Yes Beard Ravus will appear! Anyways enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year of darkness things get heated between a certain blond and shield's Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sex Scene between Prompto and Iris.
> 
> It is with Consent despite her being fifteen, no worries spoilers gladio and others help her and prompto raise child or children.
> 
> So I added new tags and if you do not like do not read this is my Au and no stupid ass comments like Prompto likes Cindy deal yes I know! But in mine he gets with iris.
> 
> So shut up or i will not hesitate to block your asses. Sex will be near end and I apologize if rushed I am not good at sex scenes like I said multiple times before.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Lestallum

 

If anyone told Prompto that fighting constantly spawning daemons he would have tried to find some way out but he went through too much to run now, traveling with Noctis and the others taught him alot.

Prompto decided to go ask Iris out true can't go traveling but thanks to Noctis' knowledge they had the whole city secured including the parking lots, Prompto just grinned and continued onto the Levielle.

He arrived as gladio stormed out iris following

" Dammit Gladdy! I won't be a little girl much longer! If what noct said is true I need to know how to fight how to protect myself!".

" And what! What will you do if you fight a Humbaba! Or worse! We lost father i am not losing you too!".

Iris bit her lip his concern was understandable but she just could not sit by anymore." gladio...I know......it's just....I can't be weak anymore...I need to be strong for Talcott for....". Gladio sighed, he knew that of course he did but that still did not make him any more protective.

" Fine....".

" Thanks Gladdy I promise you won't regret it!".

Prompto had to chuckle, he walks up." hey Gladdy! I hope you Don't mind but I was thinking me and iris just going around you know dating". Gladio raised a brow and shrugged." go for it....not gonna even argue". Gladio left, ignis and aranea were not in city.

Last he heard they were out training, Nyx and couple glaive left to find supplies." So Prompto are we going or not?". Prompto nods and the two head out on their date.

* somewhere*

Aranea felt warm she opened her eyes she remembered her current position then she got up without waking Ignis and dressed into her clothes minus armor and steps outside tent they were on a haven so daemons avoided them.

Aranea began some martial arts then summons her Stoss Spear and began her usual routine of practicing her techniques and kata, she saw ignis corner of vision but continued her kata, Ignis watched her as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Aranea soon stopped wiping sweat from forehead, she looks to him." hey...". Ignis smiled and walks up." hello I believe it is a fine day do you not think". Aranea snorted." fine my ass but whatever floats your boat". Ignis raised one eyebrow.

" Don't look at me like that".

" My apologies but I sometimes forget you have lot of sarcastic comments".

Ignis summons his cooking items and begins to cook, Aranea decided while waiting to do some exercising she started with sit ups then push ups, ignis finished cooking and the two ate.

" after this continue your training".

" very well I look forward to it".

* Lestallum*

Iris and Prompto had returned to their room at the levielle and almost immediately iris just rammed her lips into his in a heated passionate lust filled kiss." I-iris-! Slow down!". Iris steps back and begins to strip leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

" Prompto....I need this....please...".

Prompto nodded and kissed her she roughly grabs him tearing at his clothes he gets rid of them iris ends up falling on her back on bed, Prompto crawls up and begins kissing her he began kissing down removing her bra which he throws into the clothes pile.

Then he briefly sucks a breast while rolling one of her nipples, Iris moaned he slides down and removes her panties now completely nude iris looked at him, he enters a finger into her pussy and began to slowly thrust in and out.

Iris moaned then she arched as he puts another finger and began to suck her clit, she grasps his hair as he trusted his fingers deep inside her pussy and she came soon after her juices covering fingers, he licked them clean then removed his boxer revealing his big cock.

Prompto suddenly found himself on his back and iris hovering over his hard bulging cock, she lightly grasps it causing him to moan Iris begins to lick his cock up and down while fondling his balls, iris then engulfs his cock into her to the hilt.

She began to suck his cock bobbing head up and down, Prompto with one hand gripped the sheets while the other roughly but not painfully grasps her hair, iris heard his moan taking that as a sign she was doing good.

She began sucking his cock up and down faster and deeper, Prompto could no longer hold it and thrusted up into her throat and his hot cum erupts into her mouth, iris swallowed as much as she could but had to pull out.

His cock sprayed cum onto her face, chin and breasts iris breathed heavily." iris....um...!!". Iris pins him and with one movement thrusts his big hot cock into her wet pussy, she groaned in pleasure and pain her hymen broke by his large cock.

" wait! Shouldn't we use protection".

" No!....I want you.....".

She began moving up and down on his cock, her inside rubbing his thrusting cock, iris could feel his cock deep inside her, she began moving faster her breasts bouncing as his cock thrusted into her wet cunt faster and deeper.

Prompto grasps her hips then flips her onto her back and began to thrust faster and harder, iris moaned his cock was hitting that one spot in her, Prompto leans down and kisses her his free hand rolling and tweaking her nipple and fondling her breast.

Iris came again but he kept thrusting his hard fat cock inside her hitting the entrance of her womb over and over, Prompto without pulling out turns her onto her hands and knees and begins fucking her doggy style, iris moaned loud gripping the sheets.

Iris arched Cumming again he brings her up back against his chest as he continued fucking her hard, deep and fast they kissed he brings a hand down and begins fingering her clit, iris came screaming in his mouth her eyes clenched shut.

She fell forward, still in her he lays her on her side with his behind her and resumes thrusting his cock in and out of her hot soaked cunt fast and deep, iris gripped the sheets feeling another orgasm after orgasm as his cock hits her g spot.

Prompto lifts her and slams her against the wall her breasts crushed against wall as he ducked her from behind like a animal causing her to cum again screaming in pleasure, Prompto turns her to her back continuing fucking her hard.

Iris came again and again she lost track of her orgasms she was pinned on her back on bed as he kept fucking her cunt with his big cock, kept giving her orgasms to the point her legs and arms fell limp to bed feeling like jelly, Prompto began to thrust in her erratically and harder.

He felt his release coming he planned to pull out, he began fucking her faster and faster, his cock entered her womb as he kept ravishing her wet hot cunt, iris felt his cock twitching and pulsing signaling he was gonna cum.

" g-gggonna cum!...".

Iris with strength locks her legs around his hips as his cock slammed into her womb, Prompto could not hold himself and with one last thrust cums gallons of hot cum into her, filling her womb and overflowing her pussy with his hot cum.

Iris screamed as she felt his cum fill her womb, her eyes rolling back of her head naked body twitching as she came with him, Prompto fell onto her breathing heavily his cock still filling her with hot cum, no doubt she was pregnant with how much cum he filled her with.

Prompto realizing this shot up." oh dear six....I...I...". Iris kisses him." I Don't care....I would not mind having your kids....". Prompto felt tears sting eyes." but....I...i am one of them...". Iris grasps his face.

" so? You are human not some experiment...".

She kisses him again and brings him down on top of her, Prompto readies to pull out but she stops him." no stay in....just alittle longer...". Prompto without pulling out flips over onto his back her on top and covers them with blankets and soon fall asleep.

To be continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now like I said in author note above I am not good at sex scenes, now might do the sex scene between ignis and aranea next chapter.
> 
> Oh aranea is pregnant same time as iris I will mention that if I did not do the highspecs sex scene that happened to them night before in story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry but I was spending Christmas with family.
> 
> But I am back!

Date: 766 M.E  
Location: Hammerhead

 

Ten years it was almost over all waited this day that darkness would be lifted, Cor had returned to Insomnia and made base of operations there with several glaive and Crownsguard.

Meanwhile Nyx and others headed to other safe towns like Altissia, Ignis was in diner with Gladio and Prompto the former spoke first." so noct is on his way". Ignis hummed.

" yes it seems the time has come".

" wonder what he will look like now?".

Prompto chuckled at his own question." probably old! Maybe ugly!". All three laughed." why not ask him yourself". All three look to the voice, Noctis stood in his regular fatigues but his hair down and facial hair it was like looking at a younger king Regis.

" woah! Buddy you totally rock the beard!".

" you should see Ravus".

Noctis walked up hugging all three of his friends." before we leave noct why not tell us what happened for ten years". Noctis proceeded to tell them including his and Luna's daughter." Regina....that is a beautiful name..". Noctis smiled.

" I kind of wanted to honor my father...her name is translated as Queen of Heaven, Regina Lucis Caelum or Regina Lucis Fleuret-Caelum". 

Noctis looked down at floor." guys....I may not come out of this alive...still possible that I will die to stop Ardyn and the scourge..". His friends looked at him Ignis spoke first." we will be at your side till the end....we will help Regina if it comes to that".

" thanks....time to go".

The four stood and left hammerhead, they were attacked by Daemons as they walked the road to Insomnia, Noctis summons his engine blade, Ignis his Zwill Crossblades, Gladio his hyperion, and Prompto his Rebellion Handgun.

* Theme: Escort - ffxv comrades*

" Ignis!, Gladio! Prompto!".

Ignis came at a daemon with a flurry of strikes, Gladio came swinging greatsword with skill cutting down a group of daemons and Prompto with rapid succession fired rounds into daemons, Noctis warpstrikes the last five cutting down last with blade of mystic.

" Um guys more coming!".

" a humbaba! Watch out for it's blade!".

A red iron giant or humbaba was a stronger version of the iron giant." On my command! Now!". Ignis threw a ice grenade at the daemon, Gladio performs a Dawnhammer, Prompto summons another handgun and fires both then Noctis unleashes his armiger finishing off the daemon with a giant blade of energy from engine blade.

" oh yeah!".

All four hi five and continued on their way, eventually coming to a haven, they set up camp and dressed into their Kingsglaive garbs, Noctis was dressed in his king's Raiment, the resemblance to his father was now almost uncanny.

They all sat eating, Noctis looked at his three friends the smiles on faces as they told stories of their kids and him telling of his." seems ages to think we would all be fathers all four of us". Gladio smirked arms crossed over chest.

" yeah who thought the might prince Noctis being a father and two kids like the rest of us".

Noctis indeed had two kids, Regina who was now ten and Stella who was named after the very first oracle and was eight she resembled Luna the most while Regina had the dark hair and traits of him and his father.

" indeed we all have kids who resemble us or mothers in some way....Aranea still haggles me teasingly at how much a bookworm ingrid is while Sirius is more like her".

" we have all come a long way".

Noctis stood and faces his three friends." ten years ago I thought I would never make it this far but you stood by my side all the way". Noctis took a breath." you guys kept me up pushed me on the right path.....". He looks at all three.

" thanks for everything....let us bring back the dawn together".

*later - Insomnia*

The four stopped in distance was the citadel, Noctis took out the ring and puts it on his right middle finger then looks at the citadel." long way we've come....the time has come". Noctis nods and they head towards the citadel.

Daemons appeared consisting of psychomancers and remnants of imperial troops but were taken down easily." did not think nifs would be here still". Ignis hummed.

" likely abandoned when the emperor was no more upon hearing Dave on radio".

Indeed as they walked the passed wreckage of ships and Magitek Armor some still active which they took care of, they went down to the one of the underground areas and found Cor with some glaive dealing with daemons.

" Marshall!".

" About time you showed up Highness!".

They summoned their weapons and aided them in clearing out daemons." good to see you all, come I will fill in what has happened". Noctis nods and the four follow Cor and Glaive.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen chapters! Woooo! Gosh I started this when? The seventeenth of november.
> 
> Almost two months well a month and a half, nearing end of this story I put twenty five chapters but might only be couple more from the fact this and last chapter are set near final battle.
> 
> I will see I might also make a cliffhanger I will see.

Date: 766 M.E  
Location: Insomnia, Lucis

 

Cor had explained what happened during the ten years of darkness, upon arriving in insomnia he and the glaive set up a base of operations where they were now, they discovered imperial portable forts around the city.

Only four but large enough however they could not destroy them with security up so Cor and the glaive dealt with any soldiers that were left as well as daemons.

" Well glad to know you did something....my dad would be proud...".

" Your father would be proud seeing you now...you went from a lazy prince to a strong king".

A glaive walked up." your majesty there has been sightings of a certain imperial general...the same one said to have killed your father..". Noctis looks at his friends." glauca...thought he died..". Cor looked stern." go...we will remain here and deal with any daemons that try to get in your way". Noctis looks at the glaive.

* you have to fight and it's our fight - Steve Jablonsky*

" I am not my father....but I am a king I Don't command I ask...will you follow me...to save your home...to fight to save a future where your children thrive...a future of peace! Will you fight at my side not as glaive but friends as a people!".

" Yes!".

" then we fight for our future!".

Noctis turned and marched outside heading up to the streets, daemons Noctis activated his armiger it circled him like a shield as he simply walked towards the citadel.

Glaive and friends alike struck down daemons that came from all sides, Gladio roared jumping in front of Noctis greatsword and shield defending his king, Ignis infused his daggers with fire and struck a group of daemons with a flurry of precise strikes.

Iron giants and humbabas appeared, Noctis stopped looking up as one raised it's blade and it swung it down only to crash into nothing as Noctis sent his royal arms at it then with engine infused with the ring's magic swung down a massive blade of energy crashing into the daemon.

The daemon was destroyed, Noctis dodges one and attacks with a flurry of strikes with his royal arm he summons his father's sword briefly praying to it and with it and engine blade attacked with both, the iron giants and humbabas never stood a chance.

Noctis sends them back he closed his eyes then opens them he looks to his friends and the glaive, none were afraid looking at him with loyalty his friends looked on with determination." if we die...we die for our future". All cheered, Noctis turned and continued on.

No daemon stood a chance, then there they saw him." Glauca..". General glauca stood in middle of street which led to the citadel." prince Noctis...no king Noctis..". Noctis raised his hand preventing friends from helping.

" no Titus Drautos....turn back now...".

" I killed your father Don't you want revenge?".

Noctis closed his eyes." no...that will not bring back the dead even if I did...killing you will not change anything". Glauca laughed." I am afraid.....you have no choice..". He removed helmet and half his face was scourge.

" I have fought this infection ten years but I am losing the battle....you must kill me before I change...".

Glauca raised his blade black ichor dripping off his right side." I am not killing you cause of revenge no I kill you cause I must". Noctis summons his father's sword.

* it's our fight - Steve Jablonsky and Ascension - Kari Sigurdsson*

Glauca roared a inhuman battle cry, Noctis blocks then dodges the first two strikes Glauca strikes with flurry of swings each Noctis blocks with his father's sword then flips back.

Glauca growls." kill me! Avenge your father!!". Noctis dodges another savage strike." no". Glauca roared again and savagely attacks again the side of his scourge infected face now pulsed, noctis summons all royal arms.

Glauca tried to block each weapon but to no avail when Noctis drives his father's sword through glauca's chest who grasps the blade dropping his own." to...think....I would have serve another king....one just as honorable as his father...".

" I know....it would have been an honor having you as my glaive...".

Glauca after noctis pulls out his father's sword gives him the glaive salute." For hearth and home....for the future of Eos..". Glauca then fell dead, Noctis knelt placing glauca's sword in said man's hands and over chest like one of the kings.

" rest in peace...".

Noctis stood he looks up and closed his eyes face looking up then he looks to his friends and glaive." from here on no more...no more distrust insomnia will no longer be a city hiding behind a wall...no more disregarding foreigners...".

* you have to fight - Last Witch hunter ost*

" insomnia will be a city of freedom, no more will we hide whatever comes we will face it".

His three friends come up." let us go and bring that future make it a reality". Noctis looks at them and nods, the four begin to make their way through the gate to citadel knowing the glaive would be alright.

" ah! Noctis! It is good to see you! Normally I would welcome you but we are both busy so as a welcome present".

Suddenly flames erupt in front of Ardyn a figure sitting on a large throne in middle of runway." ifrit the infernian! Once beloved of the glacian and protector of man now my unwilling slave! God luck i will be waiting above!". Ardyn then left.

" be ready guys if I recall he is going to be tough".

" we will be noct".

" yeah buddy! Pals to the end!".

" that's right! Let us show this guy who he's dealing with!".

Noctis smirks." Let's Go!!". All four charged the astral weapon ready.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for abit gonna take another break I am pooped!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to skip ahead to aftermath and the rebuilding process.
> 
> Also I am going to have Noctis and Luna learn more about their ancestors the first king and Oracle.
> 
> Also might make a sequel in fact I have a surprise in this chapter for fans of type 0.

Date: 766 - Month after Ardyn's Defeat  
Location: Insomnia, Lucis

 

Things had been good after light returned, Noctis had ended ardyn and purged the darkness from Eos, Noctis came to discover that only the lands he knew of had suffered such fate.

Turns out there was another continent one called Oriense, Noctis planned on seeing it someday but for now he was busy rebuilding his kingdom." Dad...". Noctis smiles as his ten year old daughter enters." yes Regina".

" i want to join the Kingsguard".

Noctis sets pen down and looks at her." are you sure?". The Kingsguard was the former crownsguard but reformed and led by Gladiolus, they were like a mix of crownsguard and king's shields." Yes not now but when older...". Noctis leans forward.

" Dad...they are other places and bad people who still might be loyal to niflheim".

Noctis closed his eyes, she was not wrong though the empire was now reformed and no longer corrupt there were still extreme loyalist and soldiers who still serve the former emperor.

" King Noctis...an excavation team has returned".

" tell them I will see them soon, regina....you may join but why besides that?".

Regina looked down." I just...feel that I could help better fighting than ruling....". Noctis gave a soft smile." I felt the same...truth be told I never wanted to be king at least yet but....well you know....i must go". Noctis kissed her forehead and left.

" what did you find?".

" a very interesting thing".

Ignis had been part of the team he hands Noctis what looks to be a journal of sorts and the name on it catches his attention." Somnus had a journal...". Ignis nodded.

" it would seem so".

The journal seemed to have more than one page, Noctis saw Luna." Noctis I heard the news". Luna looked at her beloved he was staring at the journal." Noctis you should read it maybe it will reveal what happened so long ago". Noctis nodded.

Him and her along with his three friends who were there headed into his father's office Ignis and others sat on one couch while he and Luna sat on other he opened the journal.

' first entry of my journal...to say I am excited for my big brother is an understatement, ardyn has been chosen to be king! It is great news'.

' my brother had been born with healing power and though I do not see it, he seems to heal those infected by this evil disease'.

Noctis turned page and this new entry was clearly days later.

' Ardyn has become distant I and Eila worry for him, not only that but he has been having unusual bouts of aggression almost demonic'.

' I fear that it may have to do with this scourge he has been healing yet I fear I am unable to help'.

Eila Mills Fleuret Luna's Ancestor and First Oracle, Luna knew of her but never knew she knew ardyn.

' it is as I and Eila feared...ardyn lost control and nearly killed Eila, my brother could not control and lost himself I was forced to strike him down after I was named king while he was rejected'.

' I did not want it nor wanted to kill him but he was too far gone, however I discovered that he could not die normally'.

Noctis looked at Luna who just nodded, so his ancestor had no choice Ardyn had lost himself having lost control of the scourge in his body." so that is what happened his majesty I wonder if he knew...". Noctis' father likely did not.

' it has been many years since my brother's imprisonment, many years since I have been king yet the regret and guilt that I could have saved him still haunts me'.

' I have set up the foundation for future kings and the king of light, set the prophecy in motion so has Eila and her daughters'.

' I am old now....soon I will not be of the living but it is what must be done to fulfill the prophecy and the only way left to save my brother..'.

The journal entry was Somnus' last entry but he knew that there were likely more out there more detailing the kings and their rule." now it makes sense...all this time...ardyn..". Noctis closed his eyes.

" Ardyn was just a lost soul erased from history cause Somnus had no choice having failed his brother he did the only other option".

" your ancestor did it so that the Lucis Caelum name would not be seen as corrupt yet it us clear Ardyn had regain control but knew not the truth".

All hummed in agreement." well this is good, keep searching with info like this we can learn more of events during each rule of the kings". Noctis stood." the world must know the truth..". Luna stood grasping his hand." and i will be at your side...".

" then it's settle I will inform the guard to get their asses moving!".

" no rest besides we did promise to spend time together".

" yeah gladdy!".

Gladio glares at Prompto." be glad iris loves you otherwise I would kill you". Prompto grinned." oh she does if you know what I mean". That clearly made Gladio snap and started chasing Prompto out of the room, Ignis sighed standing up." better stop him from killing Prompto".

" why are we friends again?".

" okay! Way not cool man! Ahhh!".

There was a crash, Noctis winced Gladio must have summoned his weapon then he heard Ignis." enough you two! Or help me I will summon the six myself!". Luna giggled Noctis sighed shaking his head.

" friends....".

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason I ended it there next couple chapters I plan on doing similar with the journal deal.
> 
> Four more chapters and this story is over! Yes I am gonna do a sequel but might not be for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter decided to just end this now. I might remake this by doing a similar au.
> 
> Still no idea if I will do a sequel yet, but I hope you all had enjoyed this and thank you for being with me on this journey *said that in Noctis' voice Lol*

Date: 771 to 776  
Location: insomnia

 

Five years had passed now insomnia was now fully rebuilt, Regina had begun her training in Kingsguard, She was almost the spitting image of her grandmother Aulea Lucis Caelum but had the mannerisms of her father Noctis.

Of course she was not the only one wanting to do something to help her 13 year old sister Stella was beginning to show her power of an oracle and so with help of their mother began training her.

Solus Her little brother now at the age of eleven yet to decide what he wanted to do in future since he was still young, More records of the kings had been found including one from the just king Elehaym Lucis Caelum.

The Wanderer king Regulus Lucis Caelum was the king who went to Oriense, not only that but they discovered that the nations they lived with were not the only ones.

Noctis and retinue discovered that there were more lands, a kingdom called Alexandria once existed and like Niflheim used magitechnology in fact they learned of a huge magitek machine called Alexander.

Records were still missing but the Warrior king not only used a eastern weapon but he was the king who introduced it to lucian society, it would also explain Cor's use of katana.

" Regina there is something I wish to give something it is time I passed it to you".

Noctis summons the engine blade." this was given to me by your grandfather on my sixteenth birthday I think it is appropriate I give it to you". Regina looked at her father.

" dad....I can't....I can't have this...".

" all the more reason to take it....my father died and this and the regalia were the only things I remembered him by but I have moved on it is time you wield it".

Regina carefully grasps the handle then after dismissing it hugs him." thanks....I will treasure it...". Noctis smiled." I know oh one more thing". Her mother came up." take this necklace it gave me hope when I struggled it was from your father now I give to you". Regina nodded.

She took the crescent moon necklace and puts it around neck." I will not let you down".

*five more years later*

The next five years were almost a blur, Regina now twenty had graduated and was a full Kingsguard, Stella became the official Oracle at eighteen, while Solus now sixteen decided to study and learn so he would become the next king.

Regina and the Kingsguard led many expeditions some against extremists still loyal to niflheim and any daemons that had decided to bother citizens, they also traveled to new places and met new people and learned new things.

Regina and her three friends Ingrid, Leona Amicitia and her cousin Rachel Aurum were going to go to Oriense." are you sure that you will be fine mom and dad". Noctis nodded.

" yes got Gladio and others go have the freedom we did not have..".

" alright but I promise I will call and write to you...I love you both".

She hugs both her parents." we love you too take care". Regina and friends climb into the regalia, Ingrid driving of course and soon were off, Regina rests chin in hand a smile on her face.' a new era a new adventure awaits'.

End.


End file.
